


moments

by vomara



Series: Breaking Bad Powers AU [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Depression, Drabble Collection, Episode: s05e15 Granite State, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomara/pseuds/vomara
Summary: Small drabbles concerning the BrBa Powers AU.





	moments

**Author's Note:**

> just little non-chronological snippets from the brba powers au that me and the fellas have come up with on the brba discord. i dedicate this to you awful, brilliant fucks.
> 
> this first drabble is skyler during the granite state. one of her two powers is the ability to kind of... detect traces of people's auras/precenses. she can't see anything, but she just knows who's been at a certain place at a certain time if she focuses on the remnants of their presence at that place.

_ It’s cold _ , is what she thinks. Nursing a glass of liquor and a cigarette in her hands, she curls into the couch cushions by the window, tucking her legs beneath her. The ankle bracelet bites into her thigh, but its presence is almost unnoticeable now, just another sensation she acknowledges and forgets.

_ It’s cold _ , is what she thinks, but then again, it’s always cold in this house now. Flynn is gone for the week, and probably for the week after, and the week after that. It’s nights like these when Skyler realizes… she doesn’t want to exist anymore. Maybe she hasn’t wanted to for a long time. When was it that the world halted for her? Back in the pool that night months ago, did she die and leave a spector? Nothing remained of her then but a victim, maybe, or a hostage. Did she cease to be herself and become someone else?

Did Walt ever feel like her? Did he ever stare at his own reflection without recognition? Did he ever realize that he was a ghost of who he’d once been?

There’s no point doting on it. She has all the time in the world to reminisce between hearings and interrogations. No job and an absentee son. Walt -- when he first came into her life, she never expected him to leech it dry and barren. Like an empty swimming pool, nothing left but the chemical reek of chlorine. She can feel his presence fading steadily from this house, everything distinctly  _ Walt _ being overwritten by the auras of policemen and investigators and forensic scientists. Soon, it’ll be gone, and then maybe she’ll leave, too, for good.

She finishes off her cigarette, snubbing it against the nearest ashtray. Downing her glass of vodka, she gets up. Walt’s taken everything, but at least he’s left Holly.

She pulls her robe tighter around her.

_ It’s cold _ , is what she thinks when she turns the corner to the bedroom where Holly lays, three men hunched over her daughter’s prone form.

One of those men feel profoundly wrong -- that’s all she can comprehend as one of the criminals seizes her from behind, covering her mouth with her palm. Holly is there in the crib, she is  _ right there _ \--

The leader turns to her with blank blue eyes, his aura stark and chilling. His gaze is penetrating, empty, devoid. Politely, he asks: “Ma’am, is there anyone else in the house?”

The temperature drops again.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
